With the Sweets Come the Sours
by IrishSexCravingManaic
Summary: When a new evil tries to take over the mortal realm, fives girls will aid the Ronins and Ex-Warlords. And with the help of a dead warlord.
1. Chapter One

Title:  

Rating: 

Disclaimer: If I owned Ronin Warriors...do you think this would be a fic?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One

On a bright, sunny day, the Ronin's were playing a game of football.  The three, living, ex-Warlords and Kayura were sitting off to the side with Mia, Yuli, and Whiteblaze.

"Ryo...throw it over here." Kento called out to his teammate.  Ryo through him the ball.  Kento caught it and began to run before being tackled by Rowen.

Rowen got off Kento, and helped him up.  Taking the ball he through it back to Ryo.  When Ryo was about to catch it, Whiteblaze knocked him over as a wolf caught the football.

Ryo got off the ground and looked at the wolf.  He hadn't ripped the ball to shreds, so he advanced towards him.  Ryo was about a foot from the wolf when it ran off.

Everyone saw as the wolf ran towards a group of five girls.  One girl bent down and took the ball from the wolf.  She examined it before handing it to one of the other girls and taking another football from her bag.  She walked up to Ryo, the wolf following behind her.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that." She said sweetly. "Here's a new ball.  He kinda put holes in your other one." She handed him the ball.

"S'ok.  I'm Ryo by the way." He said.

"Morganna...and this is Damion." She said pointing to the wolf.

"Mo...hurry...I need to find the library."  One of the girls yelled to her.

"And you need me for this?" Morganna asked her.

"Yes...who else is going to carry all my books?"  The girl asked.

Morganna gave a sigh of defeat.  "I gotta go.  Maybe I'll see you later." She said leaving.  Damion following behind her.

"Hey Ryo, throw it." Sage called to him.  Ryo look one last look at the retreating girls before throwing the ball to Sage.  The game was back on.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun rose the next day, waking up everyone in the Kijo mansion.  Well, almost everyone.  Kale and Rowen still slept.  Cye was in the kitchen making breakfast. 

"I think we should go back to the park again today." Ryo said.

"Why?" Kento asked groggily.  He was still half-asleep.

"Because it's good to get out on a beautiful day like this."  Ryo answered.

"You just want to see if that chick well come back." Sage said, causing Ryo to blush.

"I do not." Ryo snapped.

"So the fearless leader has a crush." Dais said teasingly.

"Shut up...don't make me fry your ass." Ryo threatened.

"You've done that to me already." Dais informed him. "That threat doesn't work anymore."

"Well for whatever reason Ryo wants to go back to the park," Cye cut in, "I think we should go back.  It's another beautiful day."

"Well lets go wake sleeping beauty number one and sleeping beauty number two." Kento said standing from the table.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Somewhere on the other side of town, the same five girls were headed towards the park.  Many people were starring because of the wolf that was with them.

"Why do people always stare at us because of the wolf?" One girl asked.

"At least they're not staring at us for other reasons." Morganna commented.

"This is true, but it gets annoying after a while." The girl continued to complain.

"Hmm...I stopped noticing it after the first few weeks." Morganna said.

"You would." Said the girl behind her.

"Bite is Sam." Morganna said.

"Tempting but I'll have to pass on that offer." The girl known as Sam said. "So Jo, do you think we'll see those guys again?"

"Probably, the blonde was kinda cute." Jo said; she was the one that was complaining earlier.

"You two are sickening." Came a voice from in front of them.

"Shut up Maria."  Sam snapped.

"Those three are so immature." That last girl of the group said to Morganna.

"That they are Crystal." Morganna commented.

"Oh come on, like you didn't think that guy was hot?" Jo asked Morganna.

"I thought he was nice looking, maybe border line of hot." Morganna answered.

"Whatever....you thought he was hot." Sam teased.

"Shut up both of you." Maria said to them.

"Ohhh...maybe Maria thought he was hot." Sam suggested.

"If the two of you don't shut up, you're going to know what a scythe up your ass feels like." Morganna threatened.  Everyone became silent. "So who's up for a game of football?" Morganna asked, entering the park.

"Me!" The other four shouted.  Morganna set her bag on one of the tables and pulled out a football.  The game started.

*hour later*

Ryo and the rest of the guys walked through the entrance of the park.  Kento stopped to look around.

"WATCH OUT!" They heard someone shout.  A few seconds later a football came in contact with Kento's head.  Cye and Ryo quickly caught Kento before he went head first into the ground.  Rowen looked to see who through the ball, and say the same five girls from yesterday come running up to them.  Rowen figured they were coming to see if Kento was alright so he continued to look for whoever though the ball.

"Oh my god is he alright?" Sam asked.

"Oh yea...he'll be fine, after he finds out who through the ball." Sage answered.

"That's good, but what will he do to the person who through the ball?" Sam asked.

"If anything, beat the crap outta them." Rowen said, still looking for the person who through it.  Four of the girls looked at one in particular. 

"Um...that was me that through the ball." Morganna said to him.

"More like over through the ball." Jo muttered.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know someone was going to walk through the entrance of the park?" Morganna asked.

"Morganna, say the last part of that over again." Maria said to her.

"Ohhh yea...entrance." Morganna said aloud, causing everyone to laugh. 

"Mo, you may be able to conquer every sport known to man, but when it comes to common sense, you aren't very smart there." Maria said.

"Hey! Just because the kitanas are still packed doesn't mean you can insult me." Morganna said to her. "And can I have my football back?" She asked Sage.   Sage handed her the football. "Thank you."

"So where did the five of you come from?" Cye asked.

"America." Crystal answered.

"Cool! What's it like there?" Rowen asked.

"Big." Morganna said.

"Thank you Mo.  So you guys in the mood for a game of football?" Crystal asked.

"Sure, but lets wake Kento up first."  Ryo said.  They eventually got Kento, and after explaining to him what had happened, they played a game of boys against girls football.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the game of football, they decided to go back to the Kijo mansion.  Ryo and Morganna had a conversation about sports; and after getting everyone else into it; it turned into a debate.  The ten of them walked through the front door arguing over the best football team.

"Welcome home." Mia said seeing the large group of teenagers.

"Oh....hey Mia." Ryo said.

"Who are your new friends?" She asked him.

"Oh...this is Morganna, Crystal, Sam, Jo and Maria." Sage answered.

"Oh...hey...aren't you the same girl from yesterday?" Mia asked Morganna.

"They one and only...." Morganna answered.

"Oh...well...would the five of you like to stay for lunch?" Mia asked.

"Lunch!" Kento said happily.

"Oh no...You just had to say it, didn't you Mia?" Dais asked from the top of the stairs.

"Are you sure we wouldn't be intruding?" Sam asked.

"Of course not." Mia said. 

"Then we'd love too." Sam accepted her offer.

_"__Crystal__, are you sensing what I'm sensing?" Morganna asked her telepathically._

_"I think so.  But they can't be."_ Crystal replied.

"You girls up for a game of soccer?" Ryo asked them.

"Not really, I'd like to live through the end of high school." Jo said.

"Why wouldn't you?" Morganna asked as sweetly as she could.

"Why? Because you're brutal when it comes to soccer." Jo answered.

"Not as bad as when you spar against her." Sam said rubbing her stomach.  Morganna glared at the two.

"Both of you are wusses." Maria said.

"ARE NOT!" Jo and Sam said at the same time.

"Sorry but I have to agree with Jo and Sam." Cye said.

"That is not fair."  Morganna muttered.

"Then well just go outside and relax some." Sage suggested.  They all agreed on it, so they went outside.

"So...what part of America are you from?" Rowen quickly asked.

"We're all from different parts; but it turns out that our parents were friends during their high school years." Morganna answered.  "So when we met we all found out we had a common interest in that we wanted to visit Japan.  So our parents enrolled us in a foreign exchange program."

"So what interested you in Japan?" Sage asked.

"Everything." Sam told him.

"So if you're here from an exchange program, why are you in your own house, shouldn't you be with a host family?" Cye asked.

"Technically yes.  But what we're doing isn't like an actual exchange program.  It's kinda like, living on our own." Maria answered. 

"So who was the guy at the top of the stairs?" Morganna asked.

"That was Dais.  There are a lot of people who live in this house." Ryo informed her.

"Who else is there?" Crystal asked.

"There is also Sekhmet, Kale, Kayura, and Yuli." Kento answered.

"Your right.  That is a lot of people." Sam said giggling.   Everyone was laughing when the ground began to rumble.  Everyone was quickly to there feet.  After a few second it stop.  

"What was that?" Cye asked.

"I think it was an earthquake." Kento said.

"No...it wasn't." Morganna said.

"And what makes you so sure?" Ryo asked her.  Right after he asked her, skeletal warriors came out of the ground.

"That's how I know." Morganna commented.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And what makes you so sure?" Ryo asked her.  Right after he asked her, skeletal warriors came out of the ground.

"That's how I know." Morganna commented.

"What the hell." Kento shouted.

From the masses of warriors, one stepped out. "Which one of you is the death bitch?" It asked in a venomous tone.

"Who?" Rowen asked.

"Dude I don't know what you're smoking but you really should lay off it." Kento commented.

"What do you want Tobias?" Morganna asked.

"You know him?" Ryo asked dumbly.

"Didn't you get sent to one of the nine levels of hell?" Maria asked him.

 Tobias let out a sinister chuckle. "No...but close enough." He responded.

"Well here, let me try again." Morganna said before changing at him.  Tobias hissed before charging at her, his weapon drawn.

"Morganna." Sam yelled.  Morganna continued running towards him but was suddenly thrown back onto the ground.   Tobias could only laugh as Morganna tried to get up.

"So how do you like my new trick?" He asked.  Everyone inside the house heard Sam yelling and ran out the door into the yard.  "Who the hell are you?" Tobias asked them.

"We could ask you the same thing." Dais retorted.

"My fight is not with you. Now," Tobias paused to pick Morganna up off the ground, "Where is he?" 

"Fuck off." Morganna said then spit in his face.  Tobias growled then through her back to the group.  

"I will ask you one last time bitch, where is he?" He asked.

"I will say this one last time, fuck off." Morganna spat.

At this point Tobias had enough, but he couldn't kill her by orders of his master.  "I want to know where he is, now tell me."

"Who are you talking about?" Kale asked Tobias.

"I want the ex-warlord of cruelty." Tobias answered. 

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Sekhmet asked.

"He's dead you ass." Dais said.

"Correction, he WAS dead." Tobias said.

"Dude you are pushing it." Kento said getting angry.

"So where is he death?" Tobias asked looking at Morganna.

"He's where you'll never get him." Morganna answered.

"Well that's where you're wrong my dear sweet death." Tobias said to her.  She continued to glare at him as he advanced towards her.  "You will tell me where he is.  Or you can watch everyone around you die.  It's your choice." 

Morganna looked at him and smirked.  Her smirk was followed by a chuckle. "If there's one thing you should know by now it's this...threatening to kill people just to get me to tell you information wont work.  Because I can always bring them back.  Now your choice, slow and painful or quick and painful?" 

"How dare you!" Tobias spat.  "After everything I thought you..."

"What did you teach me?  That people die?  Buddy I learned that without your help." Morganna said to him.  

"For being alive for the past three hundred some odd years you should know that." Tobias retorted bitterly.  "Considering the one person who thought you that people die is standing out here." He said with a sinister smile.

"You asshole...how dare you bring you bring up the past?" Morganna asked.  

"Just remember...you can't let your pass govern your future." Tobias said before disappearing.  The rest of the warriors disappeared also.

"Question," Ryo began, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Do you want the sugar coated version or the full on truth version?" Sam asked.

"We'd prefer the full on truth version." Sage replied.

"Fine...um...you wanna take that one Jo?" Sam asked her. 

"Not really...how about you Maria?" Jo asked her.

"Fine...we are a group of Ronin's known as the Ronin Angels.  Only unlike the five of you we don't draw our power from the elements." Maria explained.

"Where do you draw them from?" Kento asked.

"People...and the things people experience." Maria answered.

"What do each of you have?" Dais asked.

"Chaos." Maria said.

"Love." Sam told him.

"Torture." Crystal responded.

"Protection."  Jo said.

"Death." Morganna answered.

"So where is Anubis?" Kale asked.

"Back at our place." Crystal said.

"Why did you bring him back?" Kayura asked, finally getting over the shock.

"To fight." Morganna said.

"But he doesn't have an armor." Sekhmet informed.

"That's easily worked out." Maria commented.

"Can we see him?" Mia asked.  Morganna nodded.  They piled into three different vehicles and went to were the girls were staying.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All of them were on the way to where Anubis was.  All of them, with the exception of Morganna, Crystal, Maria, Jo, and Sam, were worried.  They hadn't seen him since he sacrificed himself to save Kayura.  Not the best way to part company.  Tons of questions were running through everyone's heads.  All of them needed to be answered, and were going to be answered.  They pulled up the driveway of a three-story mansion.  Turning off the car, they exited the cars and entered the building. 

"Anubis?" Jo called out his name when she entered the house.

"Baka...he might be sleeping."  Maria said to her.  She received a glare in reply.  Morganna rolled her eyes and proceeded down one of the hallways.

"Take a seat." Sam said.

"She'll be back in a minute." Crystal told them.

"How long ago did you bring him back?" Kale asked.

"Well, technically, Mo was the only on that brought him back." Jo said.

"And that was three months ago." Crystal added.

"Three months!  How could we not have felt his energy?" Dais asked.

"Ask Mo.  She's the expert on death." Sam said.  Morganna walked around the corner, a confused look plastered her face. 

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked.

"He's not in the library or the gym." Morganna said.

"Where could he be then?  He promised he wouldn't leave the house." Maria said.

"I know...that's what bothers me." Morganna said.  "I'll go check upstairs.  He could be sleeping...or reading in bed." She said, walking up stairs.

"Hmmmm....that's weird."  Crystal muttered to herself.

"So why was he brought back?" Mia asked,

"Well, we thought we'd let Morganna tell you." Jo replied.

Morganna walked down the stairs with a highly annoyed look on her face.  "He's not up there."  She said.

"Well where the hell else could he be?" Sam asked.  Morganna smirked and grabbed a dagger from the table.  She also grabbed a pen and paper.  Morganna quickly scribbled something down on the paper then attached it to the dagger.  She walked outside, took careful aim, and through it onto the roof.  With a satisfied smirk, she walked back inside, and took a seat on the couch.  

"What was that about?" Rowen asked.

"Give it time." Morganna said.  A few seconds later, movement was heard coming from the top floor.

"You know, you could seriously hurt someone doing that." Can a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Yea yea that's great, can I have my dagger now?" Morganna asked.

"No." Came a quick reply.

"Awww...Anubis you're no fun." Morganna said childishly.

"Your over three hundred years old and you _still_ act like you're five." Anubis said.

"Ohhh...he's dissing on you Mo." Sam said while giggling. 

"Shove it Sam." Morganna snapped. "Come on Anubis, I need that dagger."

"Why? So you can have another attempt to kill me?" He asked.

"After spending all that time to bring your dead ass back, of course not." Morganna said.  Anubis walked passed her, tossing the dagger her way. "Thank you." Anubis nodded and finally saw the company that was in the room.  

"Oh look, our exit point." Jo said dashing out the door.

"We'll leave the twelve of you to get reacquainted." Maria said, leaving behind Jo.  Everyone else slowly left the room. 

"I-is it really you?" Dais asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Anubis said.  "Long time no see."

"How can you be alive again?" Ryo asked.

"When death wants someone back there is no stopping her." Anubis replied.

"Do you know why you were brought back?" Mia asked.

"All I know is it has something to do with the fact that where the five of them have been fighting no ancient has entered." Anubis told them.

"So they brought you back to fight with the armor of cruelty?" Kayura asked, but it was more of a statement.  Anubis nodded.

"Can the five of them be trusted?" Sage asked.

"Yes and that I know for a fact." Anubis said.

 "Do we know who Morganna is?" Sekhmet asked. "She seems familiar for some reason"

"If you remembered I wouldn't be surprised.  She use to live in the same village as one of us." Anubis said.

"Which one?" Dais asked, intrigued.

"That's something you'll have to figure out on your own." Anubis told him. 

"So do you know where they fight at?" Rowen asked.

"All I know is that every ancient who has gone in there went insane." Anubis answered. 

"That's not good," Kento commented, "What could cause that?" Anubis shrugged.

"You'd have to ask Morganna.  She knows the place better then anyone else." He told them.

"Well let's go ask her then?" Ryo said.  Everyone agreed and exited then house, and entered the training ground.

"AGONIZING SCREAM!" Someone shouted.

"KISS OF DEATH!" Another person shouted.  The two attacks collided with a loud explosion.  After the smoked cleared, two armored warriors were standing in the blast zone.  One was a black armor with demon wings and was holding a scythe.  The other one was maroon and had a glaive.

"Oh hey guys," The maroon one said, "We didn't think you were coming out."  She removed her helmet, and it was Maria.  The other one removed her helmet, and it was Morganna, who didn't look very happy.

"What's going on?" Anubis asked.

"Morganna's blowing off some steam." Jo said.  She was up in a tree that gave the best view.

"Why?  What happened?" Anubis asked.

"We decided to discuss what happened earlier, and it didn't go so well."  Sam answered.

"Please, the both of you know she doesn't like talking about the past." Crystal said.

"What happened?  Because she was really pissed when that guy brought up the past." Kento said.

"We don't know.  That's what we're trying to figure out." Crystal answered.  Maria and Morganna went into their sub armor.   They walked over to the group, weapons in hand.  

"It's going to be another late training night isn't it?" Jo asked from her perch in the tree.  Morganna shook her head.

"Nope, I've got things to do tonight." She said, pivoting on her heels and heading towards the woods.

"Just don't meditate all night like last Saturday." Sam called out to her.  I faint 'bite me' was heard as a reply.

"Is she always like this?" Ryo asked.

"Not normally, but she has been like this for the past three days now." Maria said.

"Is it bad?" Kale asked.

"We don't know.  It's not she ever tells us how she's feeling.  She bottles it up.  She may be over three hundred years old but that still can't be healthy." Jo commented.

"Just give her some time," Anubis said, "She'll come around."

"Hopefully." Crystal added.

"So could you explain what's going on?" Kayura asked.

"Well Mo knows more then we do but we can fill you in on what we know." Sam said.

"That's a start, and it will be more information then what we have now." Rowen said.

"Don't get smart." Maria snapped.

"Let's go inside to explain." Sam said, starting to push them inside.


End file.
